Most electrical connectors are joined by mechanical means, typically using a male/female, frictionally-fitting connections, in order for them to pass an electrical current from one connector to the other. Other connectors may use magnetism to establish electrical connection. For example, a magnetic attraction between two electrical connectors may be used to join the two connectors instead of a mechanical means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,614,322 and 8,936,472, which disclose magnetic electrical connectors use magnetic repulsion to orient themselves and magnetic attraction to draw the two electrical terminals together. These patents, commonly owned by the present applicant, are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. Magnetic connectors are useful in circumstances where two electrical connectors cannot be easily joined by manual effort.
One example of these circumstances is in artificial holiday trees. Electrical current is passed by conductors via tubes or hollow poles that simulate the trunk of an evergreen tree. Existing pole construction for artificial holiday trees uses an indentation and protrusion interlock system to serve as a key and keyway arrangement for correctly orienting the connectors. Because the friction-fitted connecting poles tend to come apart when the tree is lifted and to get stuck together and thereby complicate tree disassembly, safety issues may result.
A set of connectors that is reliable and that readily connect in the proper polarity that do not have to be physically oriented and physically joined, yet is inexpensive to manufacture in quantity, more durable, more reliable, and safer, would be advantageous.